Les maths pour les nuls
by Sweela
Summary: *Marathon prompts* Déranger par Amber Deana Crawford, Scorpius et Albus exerce une petite vangence sur la jeune fille. As/S


**Prompts lancé par Akasha : **«Et ceci est un…? » « Un carré triangulaire, tout à fait. »  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots :** Albus et Scorpius  
**Titre : **Les maths pour les nuls.

Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, deux élèves de septième, faisait leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Si au début, l'uniforme rouge de Scorpius avait fais l'émoi des autres verts et argents, sa présence était maintenant bien accepter. Les deux garçons s'était rencontré dans le train en première année. Albus, malgré l'encouragement de son père, redoutait toujours de se retrouver à Serpentard. Lors du trajet, Scorpius s'était alors éventré à lui montrer toutes les qualités des Serpentard, si bien qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, les deux garçons étaient tous les deux certains, et heureux, de se retrouver chez les serpents. En réalité, Albus en était même venu à craindre les Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il passa sous le choixpeau, il se surprit à demander la maison des verts, comme une sorte de comptine amusante pour enfant. Mais lorsque le tour fut venu pour Scorpius de passer sous le choixpeau – cette année-là l'éberlu de directeur avait décider de faire l'appel à l'envers – l'improbable se produit. L'élève, si confiant d'aller à Serpentard comme ces aïeuls, n'écouta rien de se que lui dit le choixpeau et il se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Les années passèrent et les deux amis devinrent comme des frères siamois, toujours collé l'un à l'autre, pour finir amant. D'ailleurs, Scorpius était présentement en train de discrètement faire du pied à son compagnon, lorsqu'ils furent dérangé par Amber Deana Crawford. Devant un Gryffondor courroucé, la jeune femme s'assit carrément sur l'héritier Potter.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne connais rien en mato-matic. » fit-elle d'une voix niaise.

En un regard, Scorpius comprit ce que son amoureux voulait faire et déjà, il riait dans sa barbe.

« C'est mathématique. Et tu devrais plutôt demander à Scorpius. C'est lui le meilleur. Tu sais bien que sa mère à forcer son père à l'envoyer dans une école moldu. Crois-moi, les mathématique n'on plus aucun secret pour lui. »

« J'avais espéré que tu puisses m'aider… en privé. » fit-elle en approchant ses seins de son visage.

Albus se recula un peu pour jeter un regard dégoûter à Scorpius qui prit une feuille de papier et y traça un cercle.

« Écoute Amber, je dois aller voir Rose à Serdaigle, mais je t'assure que Scorp' s'y connaît! » Et Albus repoussa la jeune fille pour se lever. En quittant, il envoya un clin d'œil au Gryffondor.

Rester seul, Scorpius tendit la feuille avec le cercle à la jeune fille.

« Alors, du quoi s'agit-il? »

« Une sphère? » fit-elle après un long moment d'hésitation.

« Non, un sphère est un solide, quelque chose en 3D, ici nous avons un forme. Alors dit-moi, de quelle forme s'agit-il? »

« Euh… d'un cercle? » incertaine.

« Non, il s'agit d'un carré. N'as-tu rien écouter en classe? »

« Montre moi en un autre. »

Cette fois-ci, il dessina un carré.

« Un triangle? »

« Bravo »

« Et celui-là, » fit-elle en pointant un triangle, « c'est un losange. »

Le lendemain en classe, le professeur interrogea les élèves sur les formes et les solides. Pour l'instant, la plupart des élèves avaient réussit, même si certain s'était trompé entre forme et solide. Il demanda alors à Amber.

« Et ceci est un…? » demanda-t-il en pointant une sphère.

« Un carré triangulaire, tout à fait. »

Le prof soupira et on entendu des rires dans la classe. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant. Le professeur demanda d'autre forme, puis une autre et une autre. À la fin, tout le monde riait de la jeune fille qui finit par se levé, fâché. Elle pointa le Gryffondor d'un doigt accusateur. « C'est de sa faute à lui! »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. La classe étant terminé, tout le monde sortit pour se rendre dans leurs salle commune. Amber suivit Albus, en pleurs, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Il a fait exprès. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Amber, il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Ce serait bien trop cruel. »

« Tu te trompes, je le sais qu'il a tout fait pour m'humilier. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scorpius entrer dans la salle commune. « Hey Scorp! Viens ici. Amber croit que tu as fait exprès pour lui donner les mauvaises réponses. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Albus avec un sourire machiavélique.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius haussa les épaules, l'air coupable.

« Mais pourquoi?!? » fit théâtralement Albus, mettant une main sur son cœur.

« Parce que c'est un sale pédé. » La réponse, venu d'Amber, fit l'effet d'une bombe parmi les élèves. « Il est jaloux de nous. De ce que l'on a. »

« Moi jaloux? » fit Scorpius, franchement étonner cette fois-ci. « De toi et Albus? Et dit moi de quoi je devrais être jaloux? »

« Tu es jaloux parce qu'il m'aime bien et que toi il te considère seulement comme un ami. Pédé. »

Un attroupement c'était maintenant fait autour des trois Poudlariens. Scorpius voulu répondre à la provocation, mais Albus l'arrêta en mettant une main sur son bras. Il en profita pour caresser subtilement ses muscles du pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu dis que je le considère seulement comme un ami. Est-ce que tu es dans ma tête pour le savoir de manière aussi certaine. À moins que tu sois capable de lire dans mes penser? Bien que j'en doute, tu n'as pas un niveau de magique suffisante pour ce genre de sort.

« Je…je… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » conclu Albus, puis il se tourna vers Scorpius. « Tu viens chéri? Allons à ta chambre de préfet-en-chef, on sera tranquille pour y faire nos sales trucs de pédé. » Et il quitta la salle commune, suivit par un Scorpius éberlué par leurs si soudain coming out. Surtout venant d'Albus. Il voulait tellement que leur relation reste secrète.

« Attend moi, Al! » déclara Sorpius, incapable de suivre le rythme. Le Serpentard s'arrêta et fut bientôt rejoint par son amant.

« Tu m'en veux? » demanda Albus, inquiet.

« Quoi? Jamais. » Il s'approcha en deux pas et plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Albus et il l'embrassa en plein corridor. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Scorpius se sentait pleinement libre de faire ce qu'il voulais. Albus sourit entre ses lèvres, se disant que ce n'était pas bien compliquer de sortir du placard. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser avant? Puis main dans la main, les deux garçons allèrent dans la chambre de Scorpius où ils passèrent une nuit de follie…

fin


End file.
